How Could This Happen to Me?
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Akihiko has been kidnapped and is being held hostage in a dark room, where he gets tortured. Why? Will his husband, Misaki, find him before...Time runs out? Yaoi. Lot's of abuse. Some bad language. Akihiko x Misaki. Inspired by the song "How could this happen to me?"


What inspired to me to write this was the song "How could this happen to me" by Simple Plan. I started crying halfway through the song when this idea for a story popped in my head.

Akihiko didn't know where he was.

He was in a dark room, tied to a chair.

His arms were restricted to the back of the chair, his legs tied to the back legs of the chair, his mouth gagged. He woke up, slowly, and he felt a bit drunk. He immediately felt wincing pain in his legs, as they were stretched in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible. His wrists hurt also, being restricted so tight. The rope was cutting through his flesh, leaving dry, infected blood. He had been gagged with alcohol when he was kidnapped as he never drinks, he gave it up for his husband. His head was drooped, he felt like he couldn't even hold his head, he couldn't even keep his eyes open. It felt like too much effort to even look around for his weakening body. He couldn't remember what happened at all. The last thing he remembers is...Misaki. Tears start to roll down Akihikos' face as he remembers his happy go-lucky husband. He starts to sob but his painful cries are muffled by the gag. One thought was continuously crossing his mind. "How could this happen to me!?" He wanted to scream at the world for letting this happen to him when he just got married a week ago. He remembered the wedding.

FLASHBACK

Akihiko was standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for his soon to be husband. Sumi-Senpai, Aikawa and all their other friends and colleagues were in there. The big doors flung open, revealing Misaki and Takahiro, arm in arm coming slowly towards him. Akihikos' face lit up, as he saw Misaki wearing the suit he bought him. It was black and sleek, and he had a flower neatly tucked into his jacket. He walked over to Akihiko, and turned to face him. Misaki had grown quite a bit, but he was still smaller than Akihiko. They stared eachother in their sparkling eyes of purple and green and grabbed and intertwined their fingers. Everyone in the rows watching, thought they were meant for eachother, that they SHOULD be together. They both said their vows, and the priest announced, "You may kiss the groom!" Akihiko lunged in giving Misaki the kiss he's been longing for, the officially married kiss. Misaki kissed him back, grabbing his shoulders. Everyone cheered for their happiness. Their life was just beginning.

END OF FLASHBACK

His happy memory faded away as pain overwhelmed him. No one would know he's here. He felt like he was going to wait here until his demise. He heard the door swing open, flooding light into the room. Akihiko couldn't see the mans' face, but he had a cloth in his hand. The man shoved the cloth onto his face, covering his mouth and nose. He breathed in the drug or alcohol this man had put on the cloth. He was knocked out instantly.

He awoke feeling drunk again. His vision was really blurry and his head hurt. He was trying to get a grip on himself but that was impossible right now. He even gave up on the tiny bit of hope he had left. He started softly crying again, thinking that he would never see Misaki again. He willed the pain he was feeling all over his body to disappear, it was unbearable. What did he do to deserve this!? The memory of his happy marriage was still in his mind, he was determined never to forget how happy he was, how happy Misaki looked. Suddenly, he heard the door open and light flooded in once again. It was the same man who drugged him, only this time he didn't have a cloth, he had a baseball bat. "Right you piece of shit, this ought'a teach you a lesson!" The man swung the bat, hard, at Akihikos' head, blurring his vision. A pounding headache started to take over his happy thoughts. A stifled cry escaped his mouth. His voice was very muffled from the gag and altered by pain but you could hear him say, "Misaki...help me..." The abuser smiled a wicked smile as he swung the baseball bat once again at Akihikos' head. "Mi...saki...!" Akihiko cried his husbands name again, through his sobs and his gag. "Haha, your precious husband can't help you now!" He laughed like he was enjoying Akihikos' torment. He swung the bat hard at Akihikos' ribcage, breaking two ribs. Akihiko screamed in pain.

"...why...?"

"Why? Haha. Because, you little disgusting brat..." He swung the bat once again at his head.

"You have poisoned this country with disgusting homosexuality, which ain't RIGHT!" He swung the bat hard at Akihikos' leg, snapping the bone. Akihiko screamed in pain again only this time it sounded more blood curdling.

"...mmf...mmf...mmf..."

"What!?" He took the gag off Akihikos' mouth.

"That isnt...a...g-good enough reason to...beat someone up...!"

"No matter. When they find your body, it will teach everyone in this fucking country not to become pansies." He spat in Akihikos' hair in disgust. He placed the gag back on, tighter this time. When he tightened it, Akihiko moaned in pain, and his head fell down. He swung his bat up once again, but before he could bring it down, the door burst open and a policeman was standing there. He had his gun drawn. "You swing that and you'll have a bullet through you." The policeman grabbed the man sharply by the wrists and handcuffed him. The baseball bat fell on the floor. Akihiko wasn't saying anything. He was half knocked out.

"Akihiko?" A small voice asked from the doorway. "Akihiko!" He ran up to Akihiko, who had his head down, his silver hair only showing. Misaki lifted Akihikos' heavy head with both of his hands and his eyes opened as he regained the rest of his consciousness. Misaki broke down. Tears rapidly fell from his eyes as he stared at the delirious state his husband was in. He noticed all the bruises and scars on his forehead and temple, where the abuser had hit him with a baseball bat. "Akihiko..." Misaki touched one of the bruises and Akihikos' eye twitched in pain. He let his head fall and he reached over his head and untied the gag from his face. Akihiko gasped and started to breathe heavy. His breathing was croaky and dry. "Misaki...help...me..." Akihiko managed to whisper, sadness making his voice waver. Misaki went around the chair and looked at the frayed rope around Akihikos' wrists. The blood was definitely infected, and it was dry and sticky. His fingers were purple from lack of blood flow. Misaki cried even more just looking at the wounds. He untied his hands, and came back around to the front of the chair and reached down for the frayed rope around his legs. It looked painful, his legs being stretched that far back. He untied the last of the rope, freeing him totally. Akihiko was so weak and kept going in and out of consciousness, that he fell onto Misaki. Misaki caught him and hugged him tightly, he had saved him. Akihiko was crying so hard, he couldn't believe what had happened to him. Misaki was crying too, and was gently rocking Akihiko. "Sshhh...your safe now...your okay...shh..." Akihiko was shaking vigorously in fear and grief. Tears soaked through Misakis' T-Shirt. "Misaki...!" Akihiko shouted his name into his T-Shirt, muffling his voice.

"I'm here...shhhh..." Misaki wanted comfort him as much as he could.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Misaki hugged Akihiko tighter. "I thought the same thing." Akihiko couldn't really hug back because of his injuries, but the laid them on his back as best he could. "Why my Akihiko?" Misaki thought. "Why?" Akihiko couldn't stop crying. His loud sobs would not cease. "It hurts...Misaki...it hurts...my whole body...hurts..." Misaki stroked his hair. How could this happen to him? This only happened to strangers he didn't know on the TV. "I know it does Akihiko...we'll get through this together." Misaki kissed Akihiko on the top of his head as he didn't look like he was gonna move anytime soon. The policeman came back in. "Come on Misaki the ambulance is waiting." Misaki lifted the weak Akihiko up bridle style with his new found strength. Akihiko yelped in pain as moving his body caused his ribs and leg to hurt. Akihiko fell limp in Misakis' arms, and he was still crying. Akihiko was scared to death but felt safe in the arms of Misaki. Misaki stepped into the ambulance with Akihiko, and placed Akihiko on the temporary bed they had in there. His head sinked into the pillow. Misaki sat on a chair next to him. Akihiko looked at Misaki with teary eyes and lifted a hand towards him. "Don't leave me..." he whispered. Misaki gently grabbed his hand and kissed the wound. "I won't." Misaki whispered back. Akihiko clutched his ribs and yelped in pain. "My ribs...he hit me...in the ribs..." Moans of pain continuously came out his mouth, everytime, he squeezed Misakis' hand tighter. The doctor pulled out a syringe with some liquid in it. "Woah woah woah! What's in that may I ask before you stick it in my husbands arm?" Misaki shouted, through tears. Akihiko observed this with wide eyes filled with hurt and pain. "This will numb the pain so I can get a IV into him because he's severely dehydrated!" He stuck the needle into Akihikos' arm and Akihikos' heavy breathing slowed, until he was fully relaxed with hardly any pain. The doctor put a canular in Akihikos' arm connected to the bag of IV. He had been kidnapped for one and a half days. The doctor disinfected the deep cuts he had on his wrists and ankles because of the rope, and he dressed them in bandages. A bandage was put around his head to ensure his head doesn't get hit anymore in the same place. Akihiko looked oblivious to it all, like he was staring into space. Misaki looked at Akihiko, watching him being lulled by the painkiller, watching him slowly space out, eyes clouding over, and fall into the arms of the peaceful being we know as sleep. Misaki smiled. He felt happy that he was safe now. Safe.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks! All riding on your opinions! Peace! :D


End file.
